In your mind
by FanficLover000005
Summary: ONE SHOT - LAYLOR fic. Please read and let me know what you think. Laura is visited by a certain character she plays. Will it be the push she needs to act on her feelings? It's quite short


**Hey guys.**

**So this idea just popped into my mind and I thought I should just write it and post it and find out what you guys think.**

…**.888888…..**

"Shut up"

"_**Make me."**_

"Seriously shut up because you don't know what you're talking about.

"_**Oh but I do. I know everything Laura."**_

"No you don't. You don't even exist."

"_**I do, in your mind. You created me." **_

"You are just a character that I play."

"_**Then why do I exist in your mind huh? That's because you want to escape reality and live like me."**_

"I do not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"_**Let me break it down to you then Laura. You see, playing Alex on OITNB, which is me by the way, made you realize your true feelings for women, well one in general and that is Taylor. You wish you were as bold as me and that you could just say fuck everyone you know and be with Taylor."**_

Laura can see and talk to Alex Vause, the character she plays on OITNB and Alex had been nothing but a pain in the ass and only Laura can see her. Alex has been torturing Laura about her feelings for Taylor that Laura has been dreading to Facebook.

"Leave me alone." Laura covered her face with her hands.

"_**Oh but I can't kid. I'm in your mind. So what are you going to do because she is coming over soon?" **_Alex asked Laura.

"None of your damn business." Laura said.

Taylor is coming over for their ladies night soon and Laura has been going up and down trying to make sure that everything is perfect for Taylor.

"_**Everything is perfect, I don't know why you stress so much. I mean I had never seen you stress like this when your other friends are coming over."**_ Alex said with a smirk that annoyed Laura.

"I don't have to answer anything." Laura said while cleaning up the table that was already clean and moved the flowers around to find a perfect spot.

Laura was wearing a flowy knee length dress that was navy blue in colour with a black cardigan and black sandals. Her hair was natural curls and she applied light makeup and a nude lipstick. She looked herself in the mirror…

"_**You look hot don't worry. I mean you can wear a plastic bag like myself and she will still think you look hot because she is in love with you."**_ Alex stood by the door frame, balancing herself on her side.

"No she is not. How do you know that?" Laura asked.

"_**Oh come on. She looks at you like you hung the moon."**_ Before Laura could say anything she was interrupted by the door bell.

"_**Ooh it's time."**_ Alex smirked.

Laura ignored her and went on to go answer the door.

"Hey Tay." Laura pulled her in a hug and closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling of Taylor in her arms. The hug took longer than a friendly hug should and neither of them cared.

"_**Enjoying ourselves are we now?"**_ Alex said making Laura open her eyes to glare at her.

"Hey Laur." Taylor said as they pulled away from the hug.

"Please come inside." Laura opened the door wider for Taylor.

"Thanks. You look beautiful by the way." Taylor blushed a bit at her own statement.

"_**Told you."**_ Alex said from behind Taylor with a smirk.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Laura said.

Taylor was wearing Jean shorts with a white t-shirt. The shorts showed off her runner legs that went on forever and Laura was just trying to play it cool because Taylor was killing her. Taylor wore red heels that matched her t-shirt and lips.

"_**Playing it cool are we? She is killing you isn't she? Damn those legs. If I was real I'd tap that." **_Alex said and moved to sit on the couch. Laura led Taylor to the lounge so they could sit there.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Laura asked Taylor.

"Whatever you're having is fine thanks." Taylor said with a smile.

"Okay I will be back soon." Laura stood up and went to the kitchen to get their drinks.

"_**So now that its confirmed that you have feelings for her. What is your plan?"**_ Alex sat on the counter.

"There is no plan and nothing has been confirmed about anything." Laura said in a whisper shout tone.

"_**Let's make a bet. I say that you two are going to kiss by the end of the night."**_ Alex said. Laura took out two glasses and poured some red wine for them.

"I am not going to bet with you. Are you crazy?" Laura said through gritted teeth.

"_**No but some people might think you are when they find out that you are talking to yourself."**_ Alex said with a smirk and a tap on her imaginary hat before she retreated to the lounge. Laura went back with their drinks.

"There you go. Sorry I took longer." Laura handed Taylor her drink.

"Its okay. Thanks." Taylor said as she took the glass from Laura.

"So girl how was your day?" Laura started.

"It was okay thanks. I had a lazy morning really and you?." Taylor said with a chuckle and scrunched her nose which Laura found adorable.

"_**Awe isn't she adorable."**_ Echoed Alex's voice. Laura made threatening eyes.

"_**What? I'm just reading your thoughts."**_ Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"That's nice girl. I woke up a bit early today. Doing this and that you know." Laura said passively.

"Oh you mean cleaning the whole house, cooking and redecorating your house is just this and that. I mean you hardly slept." Alex said

"Shut up." Laura said.

"What Laur are you okay?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Yeah sorry. I just have a lot in my mind." Laura said with a small smile.

They chatted for a while until Laura went on to make them something to eat. She had already done the preps so it wont take time which is why she insisted that Taylor sit back and relax.

Laura finished cooking and set the table before calling Taylor to come join her in the dining room area so they could eat.

"Wow this looks amazing and it smells divine." Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah well I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Laura said with a laugh.

"Come sit." Laura opened the chair for Taylor without even thinking about it.

"Oh how chivalrous of you kid." Alex said sitting at the far end of the table away from the duo. She had her hands behind her head and her legs on the table.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled at Laura. They dished up passing staff around each other and Taylor took her first bite.

"Mmm this is delicious Laur. Oh my goodness." Taylor closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. Laura cleared her throat before she answered.

"Thanks Tay. I'm glad you like it." Laura said with a small smile as she also began to eat her food.

"_**Like it? She is having an orgasm right now. I mean did you hear those sounds? Imagine if …"**_ Alex said and let out a mocking laugh.

Laura was having a hard time to concentrate with Alex and Taylor making those sounds too.

"Like it? I love it Laur. You know I would seriously get fat if I were to stay with you." Taylor joked.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we." Laura laughed.

"_**Oh but we would. Taylor living with you, dream come true." **_Alex said. They finished eating and took their wines with them back to the lounge to watch TV.

"So what do you want to watch?" Laura asked Taylor.

"I don't know. Let's just see what is playing that can be fun to watch." Taylor said as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Okay well you search for whatever it is while I make us some popcorn." Laura handed the remote to Taylor and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. A few minutes later she returned with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Found anything interesting yet?" Laura startled Taylor a bit and she jumped.

"Shit you scared me." Taylor said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come back." Laura chuckled a bit.

"I didn't. But yeah I found something on Netflix. Duck, duck goose." Taylor said excitedly.

"Um isn't that animation?" Laura asked hesitantly and a bit confused.

"Yes. I love animation. Come sit." Taylor patted the space next to her.

Laura went on to sit next to Taylor and placed the bowl on the coffee table. Taylor placed her legs across Laura's lap and her head in the crooked of Laura's neck.

"_**Ooh she's brave I got to give her that."**_ Alex said behind Laura into her ear.

Laura was a bit stiff at first but soon enjoyed the close proximity and sighed as she sunk into the couch. Taylor played the movie and took the popcorn bowl and placed it on her lap so they dint have to reach for it every time. Taylor was enjoying the movie, laughing wholeheartedly and the sound was music to Laura's ears.

"Oh my this is so funny did you see…" Taylor was busy talking about what happened in the movie.

"_**Oh isn't this just bad. You have her in your arms but don't have the guts to just tell her how you feel and it's so sad because…" **_Alex said but Laura cut her off.

"Just shut up okay." Laura said out loud.

"Oh I'm sorry Laur. I tend to ramble a lot when I'm watching a movie I'm sorry I…" Taylor thought Laura meant her and she pulled her head from Laura's crooked and faced her hands that were rubbing each other now and she was about to pull her legs from Laura's lap too but Laura held them in place.

"No Tay I wasn't referring to you I just I…" Laura placed a hand on Taylor's cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss and then pulled away so they were facing each other to see if this was what Taylor wanted too.

She didn't see any anger or signs that Taylor didn't want this so they both leaned in and kissed each other more passionately with hands tangling in each other's hairs.

"_**Called it." **_Alex said.

They kissed until the need for air was a necessity and then they pulled away but linked their foreheads together.

You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Taylor said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Me too." Laura said and pecked Taylor's lips.

"What made you to finally do it?" Taylor asked.

"Let's just say a certain character pushed me." Laura said with a small laugh before she pulled Taylor in for another kiss and they ended up making out on the couch.

…_**88888…**_

_**So what do you guys think? Please let me know.**_


End file.
